


Rick Sanchez Drabbles

by TheGoddessDivine



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Latino Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Possessive Rick Sanchez, Top Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessDivine/pseuds/TheGoddessDivine
Summary: Here is where I will post all of the Rick Sanchez drabbles that I do over on my tumblr! These are one-shots that pop in my brain or are encouraged by my lovely fandom mentors.These will be different from my DWC posts which are given to me via prompts/asks over on tumblr. These drabbles will be from my own brain (mostly).Topics will range from fluff to smut!





	1. Suit Rick

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired entirely after seeing the new Run the Jewels: Oh Mama video....  
> https://youtu.be/EBYsx1QWF9A
> 
> I highly suggest listening to the song while you read, enjoy!

You were eye candy. Nothing more, nothing less. The bug crime boss had hired you to keep clients happy with your curves and sexual prowess. It was routine at this point; all booze, handsy clients, k-lax, and sex. The strip club, if you could call it that, was the perfect cover for the bug boss’s intergalactic crime ring. You were a star, the prized possession of the establishment.

When  _he_  walked in one night, well, you knew you were going to do whatever you needed to to please that man.

He was old, all long limbs and thinly veiled swagger. He had drool on his chin but didn’t care enough to wipe it away. Mirrored shades kept his eyes covered as he took a seat near the back, waiting for your boss to meet with him you assumed. He wore a well-tailored black suit with a skinny tie. His grey-blue hair was spiked in various different directions.

He leaned back in the plush booth, his long arm draped carelessly over the back ledge of the seat. He was manspreading, his large bulge on display through his tight suit pants. A golden sheen flashed across his shades as he turned his head towards you. You had been caught staring openly but couldn’t care less. He looked fucking delicious, and you wanted a taste.

He ushered you over a flick of his head, a smirk on his lips. You grabbed a bottle of the club’s best champagne and sauntered over to him, your heels clacking on the floor. He leaned forward some to dig into his pocket, pulling out a thick wad of cash. He licked his thumb and began to peel back a few of the bills. Setting down the glass you began to speak, but he merely shook his head. You cocked your brow but got the hint that he wanted no talking. The music was loud anyway, thumping and pulsing around you.

Opening the bottle, you went to straddle him, tipping his chin back with your index finger. He smirked and complied, opening his mouth. You poured a generous amount straight into his mouth, offering nothing else. He drank easily, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed the bubbling drink. Unable to resist, you dipped down to lick the drool off his chin that was glistening in the light. His breath was warm on your face as you lapped eagerly at his bottom lip.

He went to place a hand on your ass but paused, cocking his brow at you in inquiry. You nodded, grabbing his other hand to grope at your barely clothed breasts. You shot a look to the muscle watching wearily that said  _fuck off, I want this_. The bug complied and wandered away, leaving just you and the suited man in the dark corner. He cupped your breast greedily, giving your ass cheek a nice slap. You groaned and rubbed against his crotch, feeling the warmth of his thick member beginning to strain against his pants.

You tipped back his head again to pour another mouthful of drink. This time, he didn’t swallow. He wrapped his hand in your hair and yanked it back. You opened your mouth to gasp, exactly what he wanted. He put his mouth overs yours and transferred the shot into your mouth. The liquid was warm from his tongue, but still bubbly as it tickled the back of your throat. He let his tongue greedily explore your mouth as you ground yourself against his crotch, moaning crudely.

Reaching down, you began to unbuckle and unzip his pants, reaching in to free his large, hard member. The soft velvet of his erection was hot and twitched under your hand. He still didn’t speak a word, the loud music filling the space between the two of you as you began to stroke him. Needing something to slick him with, you reached between your thighs and ran your fingers along your wet lips. After coating them generously, you reached back to stroke his cock.

He grunted, shades still hiding his expression from you. His hips bucked to meet your hand, and he dipped his head down to bite and suck at your collarbone. You moaned and pumped him faster before deciding you’d had enough. Releasing him, you stepped back to remove your tits from their confines. He continued to spread his legs, unbothered by his exposed cock resting against his stomach. Gold light sheened across his shades again as he observed you, biting his bottom lip.

Straddling him again, you pushed your panties to the side and aligned him to your entrance. You were more than ready. Taking him slowly at first, you adjusted to his girth that threatened to split you open. He hummed in appreciation, reaching to palm and squeeze both of your tits. Once you had him fully within the heat of your cunt, you began to rock your hips as you rode on his cock.

He let you do all the work, leaning back against the booth and groaning. You rode him aggressively, hands on his chest as you bounced up and down, squeezing and clamping around him. He put his thumb in your mouth, and you sucked it greedily, tongue swirling around his nail. He pulled it from your lips with a  _pop_  and moved it down to rub small circles around your swollen clit.

The pressure felt delicious, the way his thick cock was splitting you open. Grabbing the champagne bottle, he poured some down your clavicle, letting rivulets run down your down tits. Holding the small of your back, he dipped you backwards and chased the liquid as it reached your naval, licking every sticky drop all the way up your chest. He stopped to suck at the small amount resting in the hollow of your collarbone, licking and biting at your skin.

You moaned and clamped around him harder, warmth building in your core. That earned you a louder groan as he moved to place his free hand around your throat. He used that you hold you as he began to fuck you with equal aggression, his hips leaving the booth as he pumped into you. He constricted his hand just enough to make you struggle for air, the denial of oxygen pushing you towards the edge.

His pace began to lose rhythm as he neared the edge as well. A few more swipes of your clit and a squeeze to your throat had you immediately falling over the edge of bliss.

The music drowned your breathy moans as you came over his cock, shivering and bucking as you rode out your orgasm. He came during your bliss, stilling as he shot warm loads inside your quivering cunt. It left you breathless and lightheaded, but he was patient as you pulled yourself off him. Dropping to yours knees, you licked him clean of both your messes, groaning at his softening cock in your mouth. He smirked down at you and ran a hand through your hair, still without saying a word.

Once he was clean, you placed one last kiss to the head of his cock before tucking him back into his pants. You zipped him back up and re-buckled his trousers, moving to lean back from a job  _very_  well done. He caught your jaw in his hand before you could move away though and pulled you in for a searing kiss. His tongue darted into your mouth to taste both of your flavors.

An opening of a door down the wall caused him to pull back as a bug ushered him towards the meeting room. He smirked at you as you moved so he could stand.

Once at his full height, he straightened his tie and adjusted himself. You sat back on the booth, enjoying the feeling of his cum leaking of out you. He started to walk away but stopped to turn back. He took the thick wad of cash and slipped it down the band of your panties, resting it on the front of your pubic bone.

“S-some interest for r-round two, baby.”

With that, he smirked and walked towards the bug boss’s meeting room, one hand tucked in his pocket. The door shut behind him and you smiled, moving to go get cleaned up. You wanted to be ready when the meeting was done.  

 


	2. Snooping

You were horny.

_Very horny_.

And you knew there was only one way of relieving that to full satisfaction.

As if on auto-pilot, you drove to the Smith’s house in hopes of finding your cranky, old fuck buddy. Pulling up to the familiar house and getting out of the car, you noticed with dismay that the garage door was closed; a tell-tale sign that Rick Sanchez wasn’t home. You punched in the garage code anyway and tapped your foot impatiently as the door creaked and rose, revealing the empty lab inside.

You reclosed the garage door in an attempt to keep out the summer heat, plopping down on Rick’s chair and huffing in agitation. The old bastard had been gone more than usual as of late, running all sorts of insane, and rather unnecessary, adventures with his grandson. You both normally met up multiple times during any given week, fucking loudly on any and every surface Rick found suitable or merely convenient. Glancing at his workbench, a smile tugged at your lips as you remembered him bending you over the cool metal and fucking you senseless days before.

A pulse of arousal hummed through your already throbbing core, quickly turning your smile into a frown.

Standing slowly, you began to wander around the make-shift lab to try and distract yourself from the dampness of your panties. You opened drawers and rumbled around, finding odds and ends that conceptually meant very little to you. Rick would more than likely be pissed once he saw everything shifted around, but it was the only petty payback you could offer the mad scientist.

You had tried a sex strike once, protesting his constant absences and waning attention. But despite yourself, the ever-present sex drive Rick had awoken in you always won out when he came yowling at your door like a drunk stray cat.

His giant cock was always _very_ persuasive…

You were digging around in an unlabeled box on the top of the rickety when you found it. When your fingers first brushed what felt like human flesh, you drew your hand back with a screech, mind racing with all the fucked-up possibilities that the box held. However, curiosity compelled you to hoist the box down to the floor as you tentatively peered inside. There was a partially deflated football, some old Ball Fondlers DVDs, alien looking clear batteries, and…

Brow arched, you pulled out what suspiciously looked like the flaccid, dismembered cock of Rick Sanchez. It seemed like any other suction cupped sex toy, except for a discrete on/off switch tucked at the base near the giant ball sack that you knew all too well. What alarmed you the most was how soft it was, the texture and detailing an exact replica of the real deal.

Flipping the switch as the base of the toy, your eyes grew wide as the cock gave a slight shudder and warmed under your touch. Hell, had the lights been off you were pretty sure you wouldn’t the know difference between the two competitors. Sudden agitation made you clench your jaw as you realized this glorious monstrosity had been sitting in a box, collecting dust for who _knows_ how long as you suffered with un-satiated arousal for the stretches of time that Rick was gone.

Mind made up much quicker than you would have liked to admit, you grabbed the still flaccid yet hefty toy and walked towards Ricks workbench, opening the drawer that was always stocked full of exotic lube. You found your favorite one, a glittery opal goo that Rick loathed despite the way it warmed and tingled your labia, and began to unbutton your shorts. You went and locked the door that granted entrance to the garage, a common courtesy thought didn’t really care if anyone was home or not. Stripping away your shorts and panties, you wandered back over to the desk.

Gripping the toy and pursing your lips, you allowed a string of saliva to fill the suction cup at the base before you pressed it firmly to Rick’s dark brown work chair. The dick was still bent over in flaccid protest as you fumbled around with it to figure out how to make it rigid. Muscle memory took over as you examined it, your hands cupping and massaging the balls the way that Rick loved. To your surprise and glee, the cock began to harden, the veins more prominent than before.

Ohhh.

Cursing Rick’s cleverness, you ran your tongue to wet your lips and placed a gentle kiss to the head of the cock. It jerked in reaction, much to your amusement, before you licked a slow, wet stripe from base to tip. Reacting much as Rick would, the cock began to twitch and thicken under your attention, soon reaching its fully aroused state. Satisfied with your work, you uncapped the bottle of lube and generously coated the erect member, using the remnants on your hand to begin teasing your swollen sex.

You didn’t need much foreplay as you eagerly moved to straddle the toy, aligning it to your entrance and sinking down with a crude moan. You took it much slower than Rick would ever normally allow, giving yourself plenty of time to adjust to his girth. Running your middle and index fingers in lazy circles over your clit, you continued to sink further and further onto the cock with each roll of your hips. You reached up to pinch your nipples with your free hand, mouth hanging open in pleasure.

“Fuuuck, Rick,” you groaned, knowing damn well he would want his name pouring from your lips.

It furthered your arousal to imagine him watching you ride the toy suctioned to his chair, pinching your nipples and whimpering his name. Removing the cock for only a moment, you turned around and sat back on the toy, hips bucking as the angle allowed it to sink deeper into you, brushing your g-spot with each movement. You bounced shamelessly up and down, the cock disappearing fully into you as you swirled your hips in little circles and bit your lip.

You felt your orgasm quickly approaching and forced yourself to slow down. Rick _never_ allowed you to take it slow. His pace was always quick and relenting, seeking his own release with fervor and aggression. You sank all the way town to the hilt and stayed like that, tightening and releasing the muscles of your walls over and over as you teased your clit.

“ _Nnnghhh yes_ , just like that Rick. Mmm, you like my tight little pussy massaging your cock, don’t you?”

You continued to praise his cock as you raised yourself up and down, feeling it twitch inside of you. Throwing your head back, you picked up the pace and slammed yourself onto it over and over again, bending over some to grip the workbench tight. You moved one hand to continue to rub your clit, muscles clenching as your orgasm began to once again peak. Chasing the pleasure with everything you had, your breathy moans and gasps filled the room along with the squeaking of the old chair.

Soon, the warmth of your dual orgasm spread deep from inside you, the walls of your muscles contracting as your screamed out and bucked your clit wildly against your hand and clenched the cock. You rode out every wave, trembling and muttering nonsense as your thighs clasped together, trapping your hand between them as you shook. You stayed like that for a few moments, ears ringing and muscles exhausted, the high of your orgasm leaving you limp. However, your brows soon drew together as you felt the familiar sensation of the cock softening inside of you.

Shuddering as you stood, pulling the now soaked toy from your pussy, you turned and examined it slowing returning to its original state. There was no cum that you could see besides your own, and a quick examination of your cunt revealed the same absence. Curious as to _what_ exactly the toy was, your thoughts were cut short when you heard the familiar sound of a portal opening somewhere within the Smith household.

You heard Morty complaining and mumbling about something in a displeased tone before the portal closed, a new one opening on the far side of the garage. Rick stepped out, and you nearly choked on your laughter at his expression despite the fear that shuddered down your spine. There was a very visible stain on the front of his brown pants, a very large load of cum sitting there from the looks of it, as Rick snarled at you.

“Wh-what the FUCK do you think your doing?”

Realization dawned on you as you looked down at the chair, then back at Rick who was slowly stalking towards you.

“Is that thing connected to–“

“My cock? Yeah, I-I almost got Morty and I killed with your _fucking_ - _uuurp_ \- _antics_ ,” Rick growled as he forced you back against the workbench, “It-it wasn’t ready yet considering how-how much I fucking came in my goddamn pants! Do-do you have any idea how dehydrated I am now y-you fucking slut?! W-we were busy like I told you, doing a–“

Ricks hand was closing around your throat when he glanced down at the glittery, cum soaked cock. His eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his head back to you.

“ _You used. The fucking. Glitter. Lube_ …”

It was a statement more than a question, his spit flying in little specks onto your face.

“Y-yes?” you squeaked out, the table edge pressing painfully into the flesh of your ass.

“Kn-knees. Now!”

You complied, knowing he wanted you to lick every inch of the mess you made on him and toy clean.

Though you would never admit, you were pleased that you had _finally_ gotten his attention.


End file.
